


The Bold and The Bootyfull

by spiinka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sassy!Levi, parodia Mody na Sukces
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiinka/pseuds/spiinka
Summary: Dwa drapacze chmur, postawione naprzeciw siebie w samym centrum stolicy. Lśniące, oszklone, dostępne tylko dla wybranych. Są siedzibą dwóch rodzin. Wielopokoleniowych guru wyznaczania trendów.Ackerman i Jaeger.Czemu zawdzięczają taką sławę?Otóż nic nie podsyca popularności tak, jak dobrze nagłośniony konflikt...





	1. Latte na odtłuszczonym i futrzany konflikt

Mitras - kraina przepychu i luksusu. Miasto, gdzie dzieci wychowuje się na mleku bez laktozy, a pierwszy posiłek w wege restauracji jest niczym rytuał wejścia w dorosłość. To siedlisko hipsterów i  _edgy_  nastolatków z doklejonym w snapchacie pyskiem psa. Tylko w tym miejscu ludzie wyśmieją cię otwarcie, gdy nie będziesz znał nazwiska projektanta własnych ubrań. To najgorszy do popełnienia grzech.

Nie dziwne więc, że największe domy mody są tu niczym eteryczne, niedostępne świątynie. Każdy z nich ma swoich wyznawców. Fora dyskusyjne pękają w szwach i ciągle szargane są niekończącymi się wojnami. Kto bierze w niej udział? Tylko ci, którzy naprawdę się liczą.

Dwa drapacze chmur, postawione naprzeciw siebie w samym centrum stolicy. Lśniące, oszklone, dostępne tylko dla wybranych. Są siedzibą dwóch rodzin. Wielopokoleniowych guru wyznaczania trendów.

Ackerman i Jaeger.

Ogień i woda.

Kaszmir i jedwab.

W Mitrasie nie istnieje osoba, która nie znałaby tych nazwisk. Ba! W całym Paradis są na ustach nawet tych, których nie stać choćby na skrawek materiału z ich butików. Czemu zawdzięczają taką sławę?

Otóż nic nie podsyca popularności tak, jak dobrze nagłośniony konflikt...  
  


  
  
Głośny pisk opon i gwałtowne hamowanie sprawiło, że niska postać wyleciała nieco do przodu, zatrzymując się na przypiętych pasach. Trzymana w rękach kawa chlusnęła i z niedbałą gracją wylądowała na otwartej gazecie. Levi wzdrygnął się i szybko zrzucił ją z kolan, nim ciepły napój zdążył przebić się na spodnie.

\- Farlan, złotko – rzucił do swojego szofera, przechylając delikatnie głowę w bok. – Jeszcze raz rozleję moją latte z odtłuszczonym, a możesz wypierdalać z tej roboty w podskokach,  _comprends-tu_?

\- P-przepraszam, panie Ackerman – Farlan zająknął się i wyraźnie przerażony zerknął w przednie lusterko. Prawie pisnął, gdy w odbiciu ujrzał ostre spojrzenie swojego szefa i brew uniesioną w wyrazie zdegustowania.

\- Nie wiem, czemu jeszcze cię trzymamy, skarbie. Twój garnitur jest  _passe_  od jakichś dwóch sezonów. Zrób coś z tym – Levi machnął z obrzydzeniem dłonią, jakby odganiał się od wyjątkowo natrętnego komara. Prawda była taka, że całkiem lubił tego nierozgarniętego chłopaka. Robił dobrą kawę i czasem podsuwał mu ciekawe pomysły na nowe kolekcje.

Podły humor Ackermana szybko uległ poprawie, gdy zerknął na poplamioną gazetę. Większość kawy rozlała się na zdjęciu paskudnej mordy Jaegera, tworząc mu olbrzymią, brązową brodę. Levi uśmiechnął się, czując pulsującą w żyłach rozkoszną satysfakcję. Drwalowy zarost był modny chyba ze cztery lata temu.

Eren Jaeger – jego odwieczna nemezis.

Bezmózga ameba, która za cel marnej egzystencji postawiła sobie uprzykrzanie jego i tak ciężkiego życia. Nie było we wszechświecie osoby, którą gardziłby bardziej. Ta brązowowłosa gnida niszczyła jego plany na każdym kroku. Zawsze przed nim lub za nim. Zawsze tam, gdzie on. ZAWSZE.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu, panie Ackerman. Widzę kilku reporterów. Mam poprosić, żeby opuścili teren firmy? – służbowy ton Farlana wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy pomiął w dłoni gazetę ze zdjęciem Erena. I dobrze. Nie zasługiwał na ten artykuł. Powinien znaleźć się w podrzędnym pismaku, w dziale z nekrologami.

\- Zajmę się tym złotko. Jedź po lunch. Tylko, do chuja mateczki Siny... nie przywieź znowu kanapek na jasnym pieczywie. Wiesz, ile tam jest cukru? – odparł po chwili Levi, przeglądając się w lustrze. Przez moment testował kilka póz, lekko wydymając usta, po czym poprawił swój garnitur i wyszedł na zewnątrz osłaniając oczy ciemnymi okularami.

Jak zawsze przywitał go znajomy pisk mdlejących z zachwytu kobiet i mężczyzn, połączony z odgłosami aparatów. Przystanął, opierając dłoń na biodrze i pozwolił przez chwilę reporterom uwieczniać jego perfekcyjną sylwetkę. Nie po to cały ranek wybierał ze swojej kolekcji najlepszy strój, żeby nikt teraz go nie zauważył.

\- Panie Ackerman! – krzyk reporterki dotarł do niego z tłumu ludzi. Levi zerknął na nią zza okularów. Kolor jej szminki paskudnie gryzł się ze sraczkowatym swetrem i żółtymi butami. Obrzydlistwo.

\- Nie daję, ot tak wywiadów, złotko. Umów się na spotkanie – Levi rzucił przez ramię, kierując się w stronę wejścia równym, eleganckim krokiem. Uwielbiał moment, gdy zabijali się o odrobinę uwagi. Wtedy jego ego kwitło i nawet plebs bez gustu nie mógł zepsuć mu humoru.

\- Nie skomentuje pan nowej kolekcji Jaegera? Właśnie ją ogłosili. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że wydadzą coś przed samym pokazem. Czy boi się pan porażki, panie Ackerman?

Głośny trzask szklanych drzwi wejściowych zatrząsł całym budynkiem firmy.  
  
  
  
  
  


\- GDZIE JEST TA PIEPRZONA KOLEKCJA? – Levi wpadł jak burza do pracowni, wypluwając z siebie strużkę śliny. – POKAŻCIE MI TO!

Stukot wysokich obcasów odbił się echem po korytarzu. Tuż przed nim wyrosła ciemnowłosa, piękna kobieta, która jednym ruchem wcisnęła mu w dłonie tablet. Levi, sapiąc z wściekłości, przewijał agresywnie palcami stronę, podczas gdy ona wyjęła chusteczkę i ostrożnie otarła mu zapluty podbródek.

\- Co to za gówno? – Ackerman uniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Pracownicy wpatrywali się w niego niepewnie, jakby wahali się, czy mogą się odezwać i nie stracić przy tym życia.

\- Nowa kolekcja Jaegera – odparła sucho Mikasa, poprawiając szal na szyi i wyjęła mu tablet z dłoni. – Wydali ją, kiedy jechałeś tu z Farlanem. Nie ma jeszcze wszystkiego i pewnie pokażą całość dziś wieczorem na pokazie.

Jaeger. Ta mała, podstępna gnida chciała go zaskoczyć. I to w dniu bitwy domów mody. Był to podły ruch, nawet jak na niego.

\- To nie taka zła wiadomość – Mikasa oparła ręce na biodrach, patrząc na niego z góry. – Dał nam nad sobą przewagę. Wiemy, że znowu idzie w cętki i futra. Nasza kolekcja, póki co, przebija go o głowę.

\- To podstęp – fuknął Levi, przechodząc jak burza przez całą pracownię. Przystanął przy ostatnich projektach, łypiąc na nie podejrzliwie. – On CHCE żebyśmy tak myśleli, a na pokazie wyjedzie z czymś innym. Zobaczysz.

\- No i niech tak będzie. Nikt nie widział jeszcze naszej nowej,  _holo_  kolekcji. Cokolwiek zrobi i tak będziemy lepsi.

Słowa Mikasy nieco go uspokoiły. W końcu jeszcze wczoraj był taki dumny z tego co stworzyli. Stroje na manekinach błyszczały wszystkimi kolorami w delikatnym świetle słońca. To bitwa domów mody wyznaczała ścieżki, którymi potem podążał cały świat. Gdyby udało im się ją wygrać, ludzie w całym kraju oszaleliby na punkcie holograficznych wzorów.

Levi prychnął z obrzydzeniem. Jeśli Jaeger naprawdę próbował przepchnąć w tym sezonie cętki i futra, już w tym momencie ponosił sromotną klęskę... chyba, że chciał zaimponować jakiejś starej lafiryndzie z wielkim, aroganckim pieprzykiem nad ustami.

\- Connie, złotko, chodź tu – Levi skinął palcem, nie odrywając wzroku od projektu. Niski mężczyzna w okularach z grubymi, czarnymi oprawkami zbliżył się do niego nieśmiało.

\- Tak, szefie? – zapytał cicho, mnąc rękaw własnej koszuli.

\- Powiedz Ymir, żeby naniosła poprawki na ten płaszcz. Ma być dłuższy. MAJESTATYCZNY. Jaeger ma zejść na zawał, kiedy go zobaczy. Chcę tańczyć na jego grobie, rozumiesz? – Levi obrócił się nagle w miejscu, chwytając Conniego za koszulę. Mężczyzna krzyknął ze strachu i zaraz zamknął usta dłonią, kiwając energicznie głową.

\- Tak, panie Ackerman!

\- Świetnie – Levi uśmiechnął się sztucznie i rozluźnił uścisk. – Ah! Jeszcze jedno... Connie, złotko? – zawołał za nim melodyjnie, gdy Springer ulatniał się już w kierunku wyjścia. – Wyrzuć te okulary i zainwestuj w soczewki. W tych oprawkach wyglądasz jak pierdolona, łysa sowa.

***

Poranek w domu mody Jaegera, był nieco inny, niż u Ackermanów. Eren od świtu doglądał prac nad nowymi projektami. To, co planowali na wieczorną bitwę, przechodziło najśmielsze pojęcie. Ten karzeł nigdy nie będzie w stanie ich przebić.

\- Szefie! Przyjechał! – zdyszana Sasha wpadła gwałtownie do pracowni, wymachując rękami. Na twarzy Erena od razu wykwitł podstępny uśmiech. Zarzucił niedbale na plecy swój długi szal i podszedł do okna.

Tuż przed potężnym drapaczem chmur naprzeciw zatrzymała się czarna limuzyna, natychmiast otoczona całą chmarą reporterów. Pieprzony Ackerman zawsze robił wokół siebie mnóstwo szumu. Był jak niedowartościowana diva, kręcąca tyłkiem przed każdą kamerą. Eren gardził nim od ich pierwszego spotkania.

\- Zaraz mu powie – szepnęła podekscytowana Sasha, przyciskając zaciśnięte pięści do ust. Oboje obserwowali, jak podstawiona przez nich reporterka przekazuje Levi'owi informację o ich nowej kolekcji.

Nic nie poprawiało Erenowi humoru, jak wyraz szoku i wściekłości na wycackanej twarzy Ackermana. Słyszał o jego sposobach na gładką skórę. Kąpiele w kozim mleku, maseczki z Marleyańskiej glinki – ten knypek robił wszystko, żeby wyglądać jak najmłodziej. Choć było między nimi tylko kilka lat różnicy, Eren zawsze wytykał mu, że świetnie się trzyma, jak na swój sędziwy wiek. Nadymał się wtedy jak gruby pomidor i sypał wymyślną wiązanką przekleństw.

Jaeger uwielbiał go prowokować.

Szczególnie w momentach jak ten, gdy Ackerman obracał się na pięcie i kręcąc zgrabnym tyłkiem chował się w swoim wielomilionowym dobytku.

\- Lubisz go męczyć, bracie – niski męski głos sprawił, że Eren i Sasha spojrzeli za siebie. W progu pracowni stał wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, ściskający w dłoni walizkę. Ubrany był w idealnie skrojony garnitur, z cienkim czarnym krawatem. Jego szeroki, lśniący uśmiech oślepił wszystkich w pomieszczeniu, a kilka kobiet stojących bliżej, zemdlało z zachwytu.

\- Zeke! – Eren rozłożył szeroko ramiona i zbliżył się do niego, zamykając go w ciasnym uścisku. Od razu wyczuł od niego papierosy i najdroższą wodę kolońską. – Kiedy wróciłeś?!

\- Przed chwilą. Nie mógłbym przecież przegapić porażki tego karakana.

Zeke był jego starszym bratem, który latał po świecie i promował ich najnowsze kolekcje. Prawie nie przebywał w Mitrasie, jednak gdy nadchodził dzień bitwy domów mody, zawsze mógł liczyć na jego obecność. Eren domyślał się, dlaczego delegacje zajmowały mu niemal wieczność. Ten przerośnięty Alvaro spał już chyba z każdym mieszkańcem tego pieprzonego miasta. Jego zwierzęce maniery w łóżku i niedbały sposób bycia znało całe Paradis. Nie bez powodu nosił ksywkę  _The Beast._

\- Szefie! – blond głowa Armina pojawiła się w drzwiach, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. – Ackerman dzwoni. Przełączyłem go do twojego gabinetu.

Eren uśmiechnął się szeroko i od razu ruszył korytarzem. Jaegerowie stawiali na tradycję, toteż wnętrze całej ich firmy wyłożone było klasycznym drewnem. Odgłosy jego kroków głośno odbijały się echem, gdy wpadł do niewielkiego pokoju i chwycił za telefon.

\- Słucham? – odezwał się po chwili, przeciągając sylaby najwynioślej, jak tylko potrafił. Ciche, poirytowane sapanie udowodniło mu, że trafił dokładnie w czuły punkt.

\- Nie wiem w co pogrywasz, gównowłosy – głos Ackermana drżał ze skumulowanego w sobie gniewu. – Zresztą nie obchodzi mnie to. Dzisiaj cię zniszczę.

\- Powtórz to jutro, jak dostaniesz gazetę z moją kolekcją na okładce.

\- Jak myślisz, że masz ze mną jakieś szanse z tym pierdolonym futrem... - w słuchawce przez chwilę rozlegało się ciche sapanie.

\- Nie złość się staruszku. Nowych zmarszczek nie tak łatwo się pozbyć – podpuścił go zadziornie Eren. Uwielbiał ten sport.

-  _Fils de pute... -_  wypluł szeptem Levi, po czym rzucił słuchawką, zrywając połączenie.

Jaeger przez chwilę kręcił się na krześle, uśmiechając do samego siebie. Szykowała się dziś wyborna zabawa.


	2. Płaszcz niezgody i zgryźliwy kowboj

Pokazy mody przypominały Levi'owi brnięcie przez dziewiczą dżunglę. Hordy rozwrzeszczanych reporterów walczących o strzępki informacji, jak szympansy o ostatniego banana. Organizatorzy - jadowite węże, łypiące zezowatym spojrzeniem. Ackerman mógłby przysiąc, że niektórzy z nich seplenili tak, że naprawdę wypluwali z siebie truciznę. Istniało jeszcze jury – bezwzględne tygrysy, ostrzące swoje zęby na najsłabsze ogniwa. Nie mieli w sobie ani krzty litości, gdy ich ofiary wrzeszczały rozrywane na strzępy.

Pośród całej tej anarchii stali oni. Projektanci. Choć było ich wielu, każdy wiedział, że w ostatecznym pojedynku liczyły się tylko dwa nazwiska.

Ackerman i Jaeger.

Levi widział siebie wśród całej tej dżungli, jako pięknego pawia przechadzającego się dumnie po swoich włościach. Każdy jego strój był perfekcyjnym piórkiem, które razem tworzyły wielobarwny ogon.

Jaeger był tylko skunksem, który wysrywał swoje projekty, gdy pociągnęło się go za kitę.

\- Panie Ackerman!

Levi obrócił się na pięcie, wyrywając ze swoich metaforycznych rozmyślań. W jego kierunku biegła wysoka kobieta, potykając się w wysokich butach. Był to jeden z najbardziej przykrych i żałosnych widoków, jakie przyszło mu w życiu oglądać. Przez ułamek sekundy poczuł nawet przypływ dobroci i miał ochotę dać jej kilka lekcji chodzenia w szpilkach. Już jako dziecko opanował tę sztukę do perfekcji. Rówieśnicy prawie zeszli z wrażenia, gdy pierwszego dnia przedszkola pojawił się w progu sali w nowiutkich Louboutinach. Byłby idealnym nauczycielem.

Jej następne słowa szybko ocuciły jego altruistyczne zapędy.

\- Mamy mały problem z kolekcją pana Jaegera. Byłby pan w stanie przesunąć nieco swoje projekty, żebyśmy mogli wszystko zmieścić?

Stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, czując jakby przyłożyła mu w twarz swoim szpetnym obcasem. Zamrugał kilka razy, starając się oddychać równo i przykleił do twarzy najsłodszy uśmiech, na jaki było go w tej chwili stać.

\- Posłuchaj, skarbie – wysyczał cicho. Kilku jego pracowników słysząc znajomy ton, schowało się w pośpiechu za manekinami. – Pobiegniesz teraz na swoich cienkich nóżkach do PANA JAEGERA... – mimowolnie skrzywił się, gdy znienawidzone nazwisko splugawiło jego język - ... i powiesz mu, że to nie mój problem, że narobił tyle pieprzonych futer i nie ma ich gdzie trzymać. Zawsze może wsadzić je sobie w...

Reszta jego słów utonęła w głośnej muzyce obwieszczającej początek pokazu.

\- Udało ci się – szepnął jakiś czas później Zeke, uśmiechając się przebiegle. – Widzisz, jaki jest wkurwiony?

Eren podążył za wzrokiem brata. Po przeciwnej stronie niewielkiego pomieszczenia, swoje miejsce zajmował Ackerman, łypiąc na niego spode łba. Wyglądał komicznie na zbyt wysokim krześle, gdy jego nogi wisiały w powietrzu, nie sięgając nawet do podłoża. Postanowił trochę go jeszcze podrażnić, posyłając mu z oddali całusa.

Levi skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem i gwałtownie obrócił do niego plecami. Pech chciał, że zrobił to zbyt szybko i razem z krzesłem wylądował na podłodze. Ten dzień był dla Erena zbyt piękny, aby mógł być prawdziwy.

Gruba zasłona oddzieliła ich od siebie, gdy pokaz się rozpoczął się na dobre. W ten sposób nie mieli szans sabotować się nawzajem.

***

\- A teraz, szanowni panowie i szanowne panie – jakiś czas później głos konferansjera dotarł za kulisy. – Skoro już zobaczyliśmy, co nasze dwa największe domy mają do zaoferowania, czas na projekt specjalny! Jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy, jest to gwóźdź dzisiejszego programu. Oczko w głowie głównego projektanta. Poprosimy teraz modeli z domów Jaeger i Ackerman o zaprezentowanie strojów, aby nasze jury mogło poddać je ocenie.

Z głośników gwałtownie buchnęła rytmiczna muzyka. Eren nucił sobie do niej po cichu, podrygując nogą. Choć siedział za kulisami, na ekranie telewizora doskonale widział, co działo się na wybiegu. Jego kolekcja futer była tylko przykrywką dla wspaniałej serii modnych płaszczy. Mimo że rozdzielała ich gruba kotara, oczami wyobraźni już widział plującego ze złości Ackermana. Był pewien swojego zwycięstwa. Szczególnie, gdy w grę wchodził jego projekt specjalny.

Zaciskając palce na krawędzi krzesła, obserwował, jak dwa długie promienie reflektorów padają na wybieg. To było to. Moment zwycięstwa. Coś, czym będzie mógł szczycić się przez najbliższe miesiące, gdy to jego ubrania będą królować na sklepowych półkach. Jeszcze nikt, w całej historii mody nie stworzył tak perfekcyjnego płaszcza.

Czas nagle się zatrzymał, gdy zza kulis wyłoniło się dwóch modeli. Eren rozluźnił kurczowy uścisk. Przestał panować nad emocjami, czując jak opada mu szczęka. Na widowni podniosły się podniecone szepty. Jeszcze nigdy coś takiego nie miało miejsca na pokazie.

To musiał być jakiś chory żart.

Przez wybieg, ramię w ramię, szło dwóch modeli, z dwóch różnych domów. Problemem było to, że obaj mieli na sobie niemal identyczne, holograficzne płaszcze.

Eren poczuł, jak złość zaczyna w nim buzować. Jak ten pieprzony karzeł mógł ukraść jego pomysł? Jego najdroższe dziecko? Perełkę, wśród wszystkich dotychczasowych kole...

\- JAEGER! – zasłona oddzielająca ich przestrzenie, gwałtownie runęła w dół, zerwana z potężną siłą – TY PIERDOLONA GNIDO! JAK ŚMIESZ!

Drobna sylwetka ruszyła prosto na niego, chwytając go za koszulę i przypierając do ściany. Modele i pracownicy pochowali się po kątach, trzęsąc nogami ze strachu.

\- JA!? TO TY JESTEŚ PIEPRZONYM ZŁODZIEJEM! ZABIERAJ TE PARSZYWE ŁAPSKA! – Eren wyrwał się z uścisku, popychając go gwałtownie. Levi zatoczył się i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie ośmielił się potraktować go w ten sposób.

\- Już nie żyjesz – wysyczał i chwycił stojące obok krzesło, rzucając nim w Jaegera.

\- Zobaczymy.

W ułamku sekundy kulisy największego pokazu mody zamieniły się w pole bitwy. Eren cudem uniknął ataku krzesłem, lecz z wieszakiem nie miał tyle szczęścia. Metalowy pręt porządnie zdzielił go po głowie, rozpalając jeszcze większą chęć zmasakrowania przeciwnika. Z dzikim okrzykiem rzucił się na Ackermana i powalił go na ziemię. Przypominało to krwawy wrestling, tyle że zamiast spoconych ciał i obcisłych gaci, wokół wirowały kaszmirowe szale w delikatnej chmurce różanych perfum.

\- ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE GNIDO! – Ackerman wrzeszczał, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że muzyka na sali już dawno ucichła. – POWIEDZIAŁEM ZŁAŹ! – ryknął wniebogłosy, wymierzając mu porządny sierpowy. Eren w ostatniej chwili zdążył zrobić unik i okładając się nawzajem przeturlali się, aż na wybieg. Gdzieś podświadomie zdawali sobie sprawę, że ludzie na nich patrzą, lecz zaślepieni czystą nienawiścią, próbowali pozabijać się nawzajem, dopóki do akcji nie wkroczyła ochrona.

Jedno było pewne. Ten pokaz mody miał już na zawsze zapisać się w kartach historii.

***

\- Takie zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne, panie Ackerman. To samo tyczy się pana, panie Jaeger – wysoki blondyn, z włosami ułożonymi w ulizany kucyk, pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Wyglądał jak kowboj z krzaczastymi brwiami, wepchnięty w garnitur. Levi usilnie odwracał wzrok, nie mogąc patrzeć na to bezguście. Bał się, że mógłby się tym jeszcze zarazić.

\- Mnie? Ten skurwiel się na mnie rzucił i wybił mi ząb – Eren łypnął na Erwina, a spomiędzy ust błysnęła pokaźna, krwawa wyrwa.

\- I dobrze. Teraz pasujesz do swoich, ty wieśniaku z Shiganshiny – Ackerman uniósł się nieco, lecz olbrzymia dłoń ochroniarza zatrzymała go w miejscu.

\- Spokój! – Smith rąbnął pięścią w stół, aż wszyscy podskoczyli. – Takie zachowanie nie przystoi. Co mam teraz powiedzieć prasie!? Rozpieprzyliście cały pokaz. Nie możecie zachowywać się jak dorośli?

Eren skrzywił się, unosząc górną wargę i warknął na Ackermana przez wyrwę w zębach. Obaj kompletnie zignorowali słowa Erwina. Kolejna krwawa bitwa wisiała już w powietrzu.

\- Rozumiem. Nie dajecie mi wyboru – westchnął Smith, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Rozmawiałem już z Nilem i Pixisem. Udział waszych domów w pokazach zostaje zawieszony na najbliższy rok.

Mamroczący przekleństwa pod nosem Levi uniósł gwałtownie głowę.

\- Zaraz, co?! NIE MASZ PRAWA – Ackerman wystawił palec i zaczął nim wymachiwać. – Beze mnie jesteście nikim. Nie możesz, ot tak, nas zawiesić.

\- Mogę i to robię. To ja rządzę Mitrasem i dopuszczam kolekcje. Robię każdy pokaz w tym pieprzonym mieście. Za rok macie stawić się w moim gabinecie. Chcę widzieć zdrową rywalizację, a nie to co odstawiliście dzisiaj. Jesteście wolni.

\- SŁUCHAJ NO, TY PARSZYWY BLOND KUCU...

\- WYSTARCZY! – Erwin ryknął, aż krzesła na których siedzieli odsunęły się do tyłu. Jaeger zerknął kątem oka na swojego największego wroga. Ackerman był tak samo zdziwiony jego wybuchem. Smith, może i wyglądał jak szurnięty fanatyk rodeo w swoich związanych długich włosach i olbrzymią kolekcją koszul w kratę, lecz zawsze był oazą spokoju. Dopiero w tym momencie uświadomili sobie, że sprawa z zawieszeniem była jak najbardziej poważna.

Żaden z nich nie był jednak typem osoby, która błagałaby o przebaczenie.

W ciszy podnieśli się z miejsc i równym krokiem opuścili gabinet, nie zaszczycając Erwina nawet pożegnaniem. Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała głęboka cisza, przerywana miarowym tykaniem zegara. Dopiero potem, na korytarzu tuż za ścianą, rozegrała się powtórka krwawej bitwy, tym razem z udziałem doniczek, gaśnicy i zbiornika na pitną wodę.

***

\- Kochanie widziałam, co ten brutal zrobił. Jak twoja twarzyczka? – delikatny kobiecy głos rozbrzmiał w głośniku telefonu, gdy Levi wracał limuzyną z pogotowia.

Pieprzonemu Jaegerowi udało się wyrwać mu całą kępę włosów, pozostawiając na środku głowy olbrzymi, łysy placek. Na szczęście uprzejma pielęgniarka pożyczyła mu beret we wściekłym, malinowym kolorze. Nie mógł wybrzydzać. Gdyby któremuś z reporterów udało się zrobić mu zdjęcie w takim stanie, byłby skończony.

\- Mamusiu, przez niego nie wydam żadnej kolekcji przez rok. ROK, ROZUMIESZ?! Nie dość, że ukradł mój pomysł, to jeszcze ja mam cierpieć.. il me fait chier!

\- Skarbeńku – Kuchel westchnęła cicho – chcesz żebym zadzwoniła do wujaszka? Kenny szybko się go pozbędzie. Nikt nie będzie dokuczał mojej gwiazdeczce.

\- Nie trzeba mamusiu. Sam muszę się zemścić.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. Mamusia w ciebie wierzy – kobieta zamilkła na chwilę, rozmawiając z kimś w tle. Gdy znów się odezwała, jej głos był o wiele bardziej podekscytowany. - Idziemy z wujkiem do kasyna, więc dbaj o siebie i zniszcz tego robaka. Niech pamięta, że z Ackermanami się nie zadziera.

Dźwięk zakończonego połączenia wypełnił limuzynę i Levi uchylił okno, chcąc poczuć trochę wieczornego chłodu. Przez walki z Jaegerem był cały obolały i nawet nie chciał myśleć o tych wszystkich siniakach. Czuł się jak uosobienie paskudnej kolekcji początkującego projektanta.

Gdy samochód zatrzymał się na światłach, wyjrzał na otaczające go miasto. Kochał Mitras. Tylko tutaj nikt nie patrzył krzywo, gdy przechadzałeś się ze swoim kotem perskim na smyczy, popijając latte z sojowym mlekiem. Nie wyobrażał sobie mieszkać w żadnym innym mieście. Przerażała go myśl, że musiałby kupować ubrania w sieciówkach. Jeszcze trafiłby na sezonową wyprzedaż, gdzie ocieraliby się o niego inni spoceni ludzie... Na samą myśl robiło mu się niedobrze.

Przez chwilę obserwował kobietę z pudlem, której fryzura była niemal identyczna, jak u jej pupila, gdy na pas obok zajechała druga limuzyna, przesłaniając mu widok. Ciemna szyba powoli zjechała w dół, ukazując wyszczerzoną mordę Jaegera, któremu brakowało dwóch zębów.

No cóż. W końcu do trzech razy sztuka.

Wrzaski wypełniły ulicę, gdy dwie sylwetki wypadły na jej środek, dając początek kolejnej krwawej bitwie.


	3. Złoty ząb i eko-paprotka

\- Levi, skarbeńku – szczebioczący głos wyrwał go z błogiego snu. W mgnieniu oka jego marzenia o podboju świata rozpłynęły się w nicość. Mruknął coś niezrozumiale i obrócił się na bok, ukrywając twarz w poduszce. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Jego urażona duma potrzebowała więcej czasu, żeby się zregenerować.

\- Nie teraz mamusiu. Boli mnie.

\- Zaboli bardziej, jak zaraz ze mną nie porozmawiasz, cukiereczku.

Coś pociągnęło go za ucho, podnosząc do góry. Levi warknął niepocieszony i wyrwał się z uścisku, usadawiając się w olbrzymim stosie poduszek. Przypominał naburmuszoną kwokę w gnieździe. Łypnął spode łba na Kuchel, która siedziała na skraju łóżka uśmiechając się słodko.

\- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, synku. Rozmawiałam ze Smithem.

Ackerman prychnął pogardliwie. Dobrze znał jej wersję „rozmowy". Kenny i jego rewolwery były niczym przy jej dwóch karabinach kałasznikowa AK 47. Szczególnie, gdy walczyła o coś dotyczącego jej syna.

\- Przeżył? – mruknął Levi, wyciągając lustro z szuflady. Jak co dzień, zaczął intensywnie się w nim przeglądać, poszukując niedoskonałości. Ku jego nieszczęściu, Jaeger pozostawił mu pod okiem soczystego siniaka w barwie dorodnej śliwki.

\- Jakoś. Pozwolił ci wrócić do pokazów, skarbie. Ma tylko jeden warunek i może ci się trochę... nie spodobać.

Levi oderwał wzrok od lustra, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Wyglądała na naprawdę zmartwioną, a gdy kobieta, która wyciskała ponad sto pięćdziesiąt kilogramów na klatę zaczynała się martwić, nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego.

\- Co ma mi się nie spodobać?

\- Tylko nie denerwuj się, kruszynko – zaczęła z troską w oczach, pochylając się ku niemu. – Wiesz, że jak się stresujesz robi ci się brzydka zmarszczka.

\- MAMO.

\- Już, już – Kuchel uniosła dłonie w obronnym geście. Jej rękawy opadły przy tym do samych ramion, odsłaniając wypracowane przez lata bicepsy wielkości olbrzymich grejpfrutów. – Ty i ten Jaeger macie zwiedzić cały kraj. Chce żebyście współpracowali i poszukali pomysłów, a potem zrobili małą kolekc...

\- Nie ma mowy! – fuknął, przerywając jej i założył ramiona na piersi.- Nie będę pracował z tą gnidą. PO MOIM TRUPIE.

\- Przerwij mi jeszcze raz syneczku, a tego trupa da się załatwić.

Levi łypnął na nią obrażony i zmrużył oczy. Była jedyną osobą, której nie potrafił się sprzeciwić. Choć była jego matką, czasem szczerze go przerażała. Do tej pory pamiętał lanie, jakie mu sprawiła, gdy w wieku siedmiu lat założył spodnie khaki do czerwonej polówki.

\- Zrobisz to – powiedziała nieco spokojniej, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Możesz go nienawidzić ale będziesz udawał. Pojedziecie razem i zrobicie tę cholerną kolekcję, a potem wrócisz do pracy. Nie pozwolę, żeby firma upadła. Po wszystkim powiem Kenny'emu żeby zrzucił go z dachu jakiegoś wieżowca, ale do tej pory... MASZ BYĆ DLA NIEGO JAK PIERDOLONY ANIOŁ. JAK ZACHORUJE, BĘDZIESZ GOTOWAŁ MU PIEPRZONE OBIADKI. JAK TYLKO KICHNIE, PRZYBIEGNIESZ DO NIEGO Z CHUSTECZKĄ, A JAK BĘDZIE TRZEBA, MASZ SIĘ Z NIM NAWET PRZESPAĆ I NIE OBCHODZI MNIE, CO O TYM MYŚLISZ. Jasne skarbeńku?

Levi wpatrywał się w nią kompletnie zdziwiony i odruchowo pokiwał głową. W odpowiedzi Kuchel posłała mu najsłodszy uśmiech i wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą delikatnie drzwi. Całe pomieszczenie zatrzęsło się od jej siły, a olbrzymi portret Levi'a w stroju Napoleona spadł na podłogę z donośnym łoskotem.

W tym momencie dotarło do niego, że jego wybryk na pokazie będzie miał o wiele większe konsekwencje, niż się spodziewał.

***

\- No, panie Jaeger, teraz będzie się pan woził jak król! – niska kobieta zarechotała, ukazując rząd równych zębów i podała mu lusterko. Choć Dina od zawsze była jego dentystką, Eren nie lubił jej szerokiego uśmiechu. Za każdym razem wydawało mu się, że ma ochotę go pożreć.

Uniósł górną wargę, oglądając uważnie nowe zęby. Jeden z nich zabłyszczał w świetle jarzeniówki, połyskując czystym złotem.

Perfekcja.

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Ackerman zdechnie jak najboleśniej, za hańbę jaką go okrył. Gdy dziś rano otrzymał telefon od dyrektora Smitha był pewien, że się przesłyszał. Ucieszył go fakt, że jego embargo na udział w pokazach miało zostać zniesione. Trochę gorzej było z zadaniem, które musiał teraz wykonać.

Miesiące w trasie z Ackermanem.

To brzmiało jak scenariusz najgorszego koszmaru i jawna kpina. Mógł się założyć, że ten wycackany laluś nie wytrzyma w podróży nawet jednego dnia. Ich zadaniem było poznanie lokalnego świata mody największych miast. Mroźna Utopia, gorąca Shiganshina, czy wietrzny Trost nie były dla niego wyzwaniem. Choć bywał tam tylko przejazdem, orientował się, jak wygląda ich rynek. Levi z pewnością nigdy nie opuścił stolicy. Ta pokraka człowieka za bardzo polegała na wielkomiejskich wygodach.

\- Dziękuję ci Dino – odezwał się Eren, gdy wychodził już z gabinetu. – Koniecznie musisz wpaść kiedyś do nas na kolację. Ojciec ciągle o tobie wspomina.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko i nie wiedzieć czemu, spłonęła rumieńcem odwracając wzrok. Miała doprawdy dziwny charakter.

Reszta dnia spędził na bezmyślnym przepuszczaniu rodzinnego majątku we wszystkich możliwych sklepach. Wyprawa z jego najgorszym wrogiem zbliżała się nieubłaganie i musiał być przygotowany na każdą z sytuacji. Wszystko mogło się przydać, nawet pięciolitrowy termos w skrzydlate węże, czy wegańskie parówki.

Jego zakupy byłyby całkiem udane, gdyby nie chmara reporterów, która dojrzała go nieopodal wyjścia. Jak jeden mąż rzucili się w pościg za nim, gdy przerażony objął swoją zakupioną potężną paprotkę i puścił się pędem do drzwi. Gdy biegł przez parking, niemal deptali mu po piętach. Na szczęście tuż obok stała już limuzyna. Wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy wpadł do niej, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

\- GDZIE MI Z TYM BADYLEM!?

Zamarł, słysząc znienawidzony głos. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że jego auto stało zaparkowane o poziom niżej. A to oznaczało, że wpadł do...

Przełykając głośno ślinę rozchylił potężne liście paproci, stając oko w oko z zaczerwienionym ze złości Ackermanem. Oddychał ciężko, a jego dziurki w nosie zwężały się i rozszerzały jak u rozwścieczonego byka. Gdy dostrzegł, kto był intruzem naruszającym jego prywatność, zmarszczył brwi tak, że niemal złączyły się w jedną linię.

\- Na świętą Sinę, Jaeger... nie chcę oglądać twojej pieprzonej mordy, dopóki nie będę do tego zmuszony. Wypierdalaj stąd w podskokach albo porządnie się wytłumacz... a potem i tak wypierdalaj.

\- Gonili mnie – warknął, po czym skinął głową w kierunku okna. Na zewnątrz rój reporterów otaczał samochód, próbując dostrzec coś przez przyciemniane szyby. Byli niczym stado wilków czających się na ofiarę. – Pomyliłem samochody. Zaraz sobie pójdę.

Ackerman łypnął na ludzi wokół i przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na niego. Wyglądał jakby toczył ze sobą epicką wewnętrzną batalię, nim westchnął i rozsiadł się wygodniej dolewając sobie szampana.

\- Możesz zostać, dopóki nie pójdą. Znaj łaskę pana. Ale ani słowa i najlepiej schowaj się za tym swoim krzakiem. Jak jeszcze trochę popatrzę na twój ryj, to zwrócę śniadanie. A szkoda, żeby taki dobry kawior miał się zmarnować.

Eren przełknął ślinę, czując jak buzuje w nim wściekłość. Ten karzeł wyraźnie z niego kpił i wykorzystywał sytuację, a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Zeke zabronił mu zadawać się z reporterami, aby nie pogrążyć bardziej firmy. Musiał schować dumę do kieszeni i wytrzymać jego obecność.

\- Tak właściwie, co tu robiłeś? - wypalił bezmyślnie Jaeger.

Choć schowany za paprotką nie widział wyrazu twarzy Ackermana, od razu wyczuł jego zirytowanie, że śmiał się odezwać.

\- To co ty. Zakupy. Czekam, aż Farlan wróci z resztą rzeczy. A teraz milcz.

Nie miał wyboru. Zdany na jego łaskę, musiał go posłuchać. Był pewien, że spędzi ten czas w kompromitującej ciszy, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu to Levi przerwał ją już po kilku minutach.

\- Na chuj ci ten kwiatek?

Eren wyjrzał spomiędzy liści, szczerząc się.

\- Do pokoju. Chcę być eko i zbieram rośliny.

Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że Levi przygląda mu się z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. Wyglądał na zszokowanego. Co niby było złego w kolekcjonowaniu roślin?

\- Czy ty masz... złoty ząb?

Odruchowo przesunął językiem po swoich nowych nabytkach. Były tak perfekcyjnie wstawione, że kompletnie o nich zapomniał.

\- Mam.

\- Popierdoliło cię? Przecież to było modne, nie wiem.... nigdy?

\- Mi się podoba – odburknął, chowając się znowu wśród liści.

Nie wiedział po co w ogóle mu odpowiadał. Ackerman był paskudnym człowiekiem i nie powinien spodziewać się niczego innego niż obelg. Szczególnie w kwestiach swojego wyglądu.

\- Zwykłe byłyby lepsze. Teraz wyglądasz jak wieśniak – Levi najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał aluzji i kontynuował temat.

\- To moja sprawa, wielmożny panie z miasta.

\- Moja też. Będą mnie z tobą widzieć. Już widzę te nagłówki... „Król mody i tandetny wieśniak" „Guru wybiegów i złotozęby pysk"

\- A może „Dziesięć sposobów, żeby karzeł zamknął ryj"?

Łoskot upadającego ciała rozniósł się echem, gdy Levi brutalnie wypchnął go na parking, zatrzaskując za nim drzwi. Reporterzy tylko na to czekali. W ułamku sekundy otoczyli go, rozdeptując bezlitośnie jego paprotkę. Nim zdążył osłonić twarz dłońmi, dostrzegł jeszcze błysk flesza, gdy Levi robił zrobił mu kilka zdjęć zza szyby.

Obiecał sobie, że kiedyś mu za to zapłaci.

***

\- No wreszcie! Ile można na was czekać!? – radosny głos Erwina powitał ich, gdy obaj jednocześnie wysiedli ze swoich limuzyn.

Nadszedł przeklęty dzień końca jego beztroskiego życia. Levi poprawił kocie okulary przeciwsłoneczne i zbliżył się do Smitha. Jego plugawa twarz obrzydzała go nawet z daleka. To przez jego chore pomysły znajdował się teraz w tej sytuacji.

Nie chcąc dłużej kaleczyć swoich oczu, rozejrzał się po okolicy. Znajdowali się na stacji kolejowej, skąd mieli wyruszyć prosto do Utopii. Najbardziej w całej wyprawie przerażał go fakt, że w trakcie jej trwania mieli być skazani na przebywanie wśród plebsu. Sama podróż pociągiem w przedziale z innymi ludźmi sprawiała, że robiło mu się niedobrze.

\- Macie tam dwa tygodnie, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś o ludziach i zbadać rynek. Zadzwonię za jakiś czas i powiem wam co dalej.

\- Daj te bilety i skończ pieprzyć – rzucił Jaeger, podchodząc do Smitha. Płynnym ruchem wyrwał mu z dłoni dwa świstki i bez słowa zniknął w budynku dworca, ciągnąc za sobą ogromną walizkę.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Ackerman poczuł do niego wątły cień sympatii. W końcu wspólny wróg potrafił złagodzić nawet najgorszy konflikt. Levi zerknął pogardliwie na Erwina, zsuwając nieco okulary i zamachnął się płaszczem, odwracając się. Nie zapominając o zamaszystym ruchu bioder, podążył za Jaegerem.

Ich pociąg okazał się zlepkiem blaszanych pudeł, które widziały chyba jeszcze czasy kamienia łupanego. Zastanawiał się, ile kilometrów przejadą, nim ich pojazd rozsypie się w drobny mak, a oni tragicznie odejdą z tego świata. Z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem wszedł do środka, starając się niczego nie dotykać. Niemal dostrzegał smarki przyklejone do szyb, wyplute gumy pod siedzeniami i zalegający wszędzie kurz. Ostrożnie zajął swoje miejsce w przedziale, splatając ramiona na piersi.

Jaeger obserwował go przez cały ten czas, wyraźnie kpiąc z jego zachowania. Jak na złość usiadł naprzeciw niego, rozkładając się na siedzeniu.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że nasz wspaniały guru boi się pociągów? – wyszczerzył się zadowolony, gdy Levi dostrzegł, że po jego złotym zębie nie było już śladu. Musiał wziąć sobie do serca jego porady.

\- Nie pociągów, kretynie. Widziałeś, jaki tu jest syf? – Ackerman wzdrygnął się, gdy oparł się niechcący o zasłonę przy oknie.

\- Mówisz o tym? – Eren przejechał pewnie palcem po oparciu, zbierając cały płat kurzu i wytarł go o policzek Ackermana.

Na rezultat nie trzeba było długo czekać.

Gdy pociąg z głośnym stukotem odjeżdżał ze stacji, nawet na peronie dało się usłyszeć odgłosy wyraźnej szarpaniny dochodzące z jednego z przedziałów. Erwin uśmiechnął się do siebie z politowaniem. Jego decyzja mogła przynieść jedną z dwóch konsekwencji. Albo mieli jakimś cudem się ze sobą porozumieć, albo pozabijać nawzajem w najbardziej brutalny sposób.

W obu przypadkach wreszcie czekał go wymarzony spokój.


	4. Rudobrody i upiorna babuszka

\- Och,  _monsieur_! Jakież ma pan wspaniałe pantalony!

Pulchna kobieta w średnim wieku zatrzęsła się ze śmiechu, rozpychając na boki. Levi niemal poczuł jak pękają mu żebra, gdy łokciem wepchnęła go głębiej w fotel, a jego policzek rozpłaszczył się na szybie. Ich nowa towarzyszka podróży zbyt dosłownie wzięła sobie do serca reklamę linii kolejowych, która mówiła, że pasażerowie czują się w ich pociągach jak w domu.

Kobieta na kilometr cuchnęła zbutwiałym jajkiem, a swój zapach próbowała zamaskować hektolitrami różanych perfum. Towarzyszył jej także biały maltańczyk, który łypał na wszystkich wzrokiem, niczym kolosalny tytan z bajek dla dzieci. Za każdym razem, gdy otwierał pysk, by szczeknąć na mijane za oknem drzewa, wyrzucał z siebie swąd starej ryby.

Zarówno pani, jak i jej zwierzak byli śmiertelnym dla nosa połączeniem.

Z czystą żądzą mordu w oczach, Ackerman spojrzał na Jaegera, który pokładał się ze śmiechu na siedzeniu naprzeciw. Czując, jak narasta w nim agresja, z całą mocą nadepnął mu na stopę, niemal miażdżąc palce. Od razu zrobiło mu się lepiej, gdy ofiara zawyła z bólu i spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

Ulga była niestety tylko chwilowa.

Spędził kolejne kilka godzin w towarzystwie zapachowej damy, która w dodatku mówiła z obrzydliwe niewyraźnym akcentem. Zamilkła dopiero w momencie, gdy stwierdził, że jej fryzura byłaby świetnym materiałem do odcinka reality show o wpadkach fryzjerów. Obrażona uniosła wtedy wysoko głowę i ostentacyjnie obróciła się w miejscu, wpychając się ogromnym zadkiem w jego bok.

Jaeger wyglądał, jakby właśnie wygrał na loterii.

***

Gdy upiorna podróż dobiegła końca, pojawił się kolejny problem. Pozostawieni sami sobie na stacji, nigdzie nie mogli dostrzec oczekującej na nich limuzyny. Utopia była miastem najdalej wysuniętym na północ, toteż od razu, gdy wystawili nosy z pociągu, poraził ich ostry mróz; docierał on nawet do miejsc, o których woleli nie myśleć.

Dla Jaegera nie było to aż tak dokuczliwe. Jednym ruchem otworzył walizkę i wyciągnął grube futro w panterkę ze swojej ostatniej kolekcji, szczelnie się nim owijając. Z paskudnym uśmieszkiem obserwował trzęsącego się z zimna Ackermana, który na drugim końcu stacji nieudolnie próbował podpalić papierosa. Jego obcisłe spodnie świetnie podkreślały jędrny, kształtny tyłek, lecz na nic zdawały się w przypadku takiego zimna.

\- Chcesz? – Jaeger odezwał się po jakimś czasie, gdy zrobiło mu się żal towarzysza, któremu małe sople lodu zaczęły zwisać z nosa. – Mam jeszcze kilka – rzucił niedbale, otwierając walizkę. Wewnątrz leżały zwinięte różnokolorowe futra, których wartość przekraczała zapewne budżet całego tego miasta. Ackerman łypnął na niego z obrzydzeniem.

\- Prędzej zdechnę, niż założę to dziadostwo.

Unosząc wysoko podbródek, obrócił się do niego tyłem i skupił na dalszych, nieudolnych próbach odpalenia zapalniczki. Mroźny wiatr robił jednak swoje i Levi w końcu dał za wygraną.

\- Ło panie! Coś pan, oszalał?! – donośny głos, z ciężkim północnym akcentem rozległ się za ich plecami. – Toż to w takim stroju, to na plażę! Nie do nas! Od razu widać, żeście ze stolycy.

Obaj obrócili się w miejscu. Przed nimi wyrosła sylwetka potężnego mężczyzny w grubym, zimowym płaszczu. Długa grzywka niemal w całości przysłaniała mu oczy, a olbrzymi nos zajmował większość powierzchni twarzy, czerwieniąc się z mrozu jak dojrzały pomidor. Całości dopełniała tylko skołtuniona, ruda broda i zapach spalonego drewna, który unosił się wokół niego.

\- No co tak stoicie?! Chodźcie! Mame zrobi zaraz kolację.

\- Czy to jest jakaś kpina? – odezwał się głośno Levi, nie ruszając się z miejsca i obserwował jak mężczyzna wsiada do dorożki, ciągniętej przez dwa konie. – Gdzie jest limuzyna? Ty zamawiałeś pierdolone średniowiecze? – obrócił się w stronę Jaegera z czystym terrorem wymalowanym na twarzy. Eren wzruszył ramionami i już miał dołączyć do mężczyzny, gdy coś złapało go kurczowo za nadgarstek. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że Levi chwycił go odruchowo, wpatrując się w niego, jak w ostatnią deskę ratunku.

\- Jaeger, do kurwy nędzy, nie odwracaj się teraz ode mnie. Widzisz, co tu się dzieje? Erwin przysyła nam jakiegoś rudego jaskiniowca, wóz i konie. KONIE, JAEGER. Pewnie jeszcze śmierdz...

\- Eeej panowie! Wsiadajcie! – mężczyzna zaczął zamaszyście gestykulować, żeby przywołać ich do siebie. – A dla ciebie coś mam, co by ci ciepło było, panie Ackerman! – rudobrody sięgnął za siebie i wyjął spod drewnianego siedzenia płaszcz o fakturze worka na ziemniaki, z poprzetykanymi gdzieniegdzie kawałkami siana.

Levi wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę zemdleć.

\- Jaeger, daj mi to swoje szpetne futro – szepnął z czystym przerażeniem w głosie, zerkając chciwie na jego walizkę. Eren jednak uśmiechnął się do niego słodko i wrzucił ją na tył wozu, zajmując w nim swoje miejsce.

\- Za późno. Po co ci takie  _dziadostwo_?

- _Va te faire foutre_ – fuknął Levi w odpowiedzi, składając ręce na piersi. – Pożałujesz tego gnido.

Ignorując ofertę rudobrodego mężczyzny, usiadł w dorożce, marszcząc nos. Wszędzie unosił się zapach koni i ich łajna. Miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że nie złapie żadnej zarazy, a ich warunki do mieszkania będą nieco lepsze, niż te, z którymi do tej pory się spotkał.

***

Eren, mimo początkowego niesmaku, całkiem polubił ich gospodarza. Choć Sven czasem gubił się w swoich myślach, a podczas mówienia, wypluwał z siebie niebotyczną ilość śliny, był prostym, miłym jegomościem. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że starał się, aby było im u niego jak najwygodniej.

\- Tutaj macie kibla – rzucił, otwierając na oścież drzwi łazienki. Wiatr zawył przeraźliwie w małym okienku, gdy tylko zerknęli do środka. Choć z obdrapanych ścian odpadał tynk, a kafelki nie były pierwszej nowości, całość wyglądała całkiem schludnie. Levi oczywiście aż zatrząsł się z obrzydzenia.

\- Jak wyjedziemy stąd bez HIV, to chyba cię pocałuję – wymamrotał pod nosem do Jaegera, snując się za nim, gdy Sven oprowadzał ich po swoim niewielkim domu. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział i zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, lecz nie chciało mu się już poprawiać. Zresztą i tak nikt od dawna go nie słuchał.

\- A to moja mame! – ryknął gwałtownie facet, wpadając do kuchni. Ackerman chwycił się ściany, prawie schodząc na zawał. Sven potężnymi krokami zbliżył się do barczystej kobiety i cmoknął ją w policzek, na co ta zaszczebiotała słodko.

\- Oj syneczku! A pokazałeś naszym gościom sypialnię? Na pewno chcą odpocząć, a do kolacji jeszcze chwilka! Nie męcz ich tak, pączuszku!

Levi na widok kobiety nabrał dziwnego wrażenia, że z zachowania przypomina mu jego własną matkę. A więc tak dla innych ludzi musiała wyglądać ich relacja. Sam był takim Svenem ze stolicy. Może bardziej modnym, schludniejszym, przystojniejszym i zgrabniejszym... ale wciąż Svenem. Nagle Ackermana dopadła taka melancholia, że przez dłuższy czas nie odezwał się już ani słowem.

Dopiero widok ich ciasnej sypialni wyrwał go z otępienia, zupełnie jakby ktoś przywalił mu w czoło płaskim obcasem.

\- Co to ma być? – szepnął z czystym przerażeniem. Z ulgą zauważył, że tym razem reakcja Jaegera była podobna.

Stali w progu czegoś, co przypominało bardziej spory schowek niż pokój. Niemal całe pomieszczenie wypełnione było ogromnym łóżkiem i oprócz niego, znajdowała się tu tylko niewielka szafa. Wszystko to okraszone zostało błękitną tapetą z płatkami śniegu i dziwną podobizną zimowej wróżki z rozmazaną twarzą. Mogli tylko pomarzyć o takim luksusie jak okno.

\- Sven... z całym szacunkiem, ale chyba nie chcesz nam powiedzieć, że mamy tu spać...  _razem?_  – w głosie Erena wyczuł strach. Nie miał zamiaru go wyśmiewać. Levi sam był zbyt przerażony wizją spania z nim w tym upiornym miejscu, żeby teraz z niego drwić.

\- Wujaszek Erwin tak kazał. Nic nie poradzę! Mame dała wam świeżą pościel, bo ostatnio chorowała tu nasza babuszka... – rudobrody wzruszył ramionami i wrzucił do pokoju ich walizki. – Zawołam was na kolację! Zobaczycie, że będziemy się świetnie bawić!

\- Jaka kurwa babuszka... że niby  _tutaj? Tu te fous de moi?_  - szepnął Ackerman, osuwając się po ścianie na podłogę. Wiedział już, że zabije Smitha, jak tylko wróci do Mitrasu. Jeszcze nigdy nie przeżył takiego piekła, a zapowiadało się na to, że będzie tylko gorzej.

Jaeger ostrożnie przekroczył próg pokoju i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Sprężyny od razu zaczęły przeraźliwie skrzypieć, jeszcze nim zdążył na dobre się usadowić.

\- Przestań się użalać. Jak to ci pomoże, to jutro pożyczę ci futro. Nie będziesz musiał brać nic od Svena – rzucił Eren, opadając ze zmęczeniem na pościel. Ackerman łypnął na niego podejrzliwie. Nadzwyczajna uprzejmość z jego strony musiała mieć jakieś drugie dno.

\- Co chcesz w zamian? Rozumiem, że próbujesz dobić ze mną targu...

\- Śpisz od ściany, to wszystko.

Levi uniósł lekko brwi i wstał z miejsca, podchodząc do leżącego przed nim Jaegera. Z tej perspektywy wyglądał przekomicznie, szczególnie, gdy widać było mu minimalny drugi podbródek i pojedyncze włosy w nosie.

\- W porządku... ale pamiętaj, że i tak jesteś gnidą.

***

Coś było stanowczo nie tak.

Levi wyczuł to, gdy tylko po kolacji położyli się spać. Nie wspominał już o skrzypiącym łóżku i stęchłej pościeli – smród unoszący się w powietrzu przeszkadzał o wiele bardziej niż poprzednio.

\- Psst... - syknął cicho, dźgając Erena łokciem w plecy. – To od ciebie tak wali, Jaeger? Umyłeś się chociaż dzisiaj?

\- Tak, myłem się. Przecież sam prawie się posikałeś, jak zająłem łazienkę. To nie ja tak śmierdzę – warknął w odpowiedzi i obrócił się gwałtownie, lądując z nim twarzą w twarz.

\- Święta Sino, Jaeger... dystans... z bliska jesteś jeszcze szpetniejszy – Levi skrzywił się, mamrocząc pod nosem i wtulił się mocniej w ścianę.

Wtedy właśnie dotarła do niego brutalna prawda o zapachu, który tak bardzo mu przeszkadzał.

Zawył z obrzydzenia o wiele za głośno i odskoczył jak oparzony. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł zgrzybiałe fragmenty ściany pod tapetą, przy samej jego poduszce. Spleśniała plama rozciągała się przez całą długość łóżka i kończyła przy twarzy lodowej księżniczki, która wyglądała jakby wypuszczała ją z ust.

\- Złaź ze mnie! – wrzasnął Eren, gdy Levi odruchowo wlazł na niego, próbując wykopać go na podłogę. – Powiedziałem, złaź!

\- Spierdalaj, Jaeger – kolejny ślepy cios wylądował tuż obok jego twarzy. – Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! Wsadź sobie w dupę to swoje futro, pieprzony oszuście!

Przez chwilę mocowali się ze sobą, uderzając gdziekolwiek się dało, dopóki Eren nie zaparł się mocno nogami. Levi był pewien, że niemal całe życie przeleciało mu przed oczami, nim rąbnął gwałtownie twarzą o podłogę, gdy został brutalnie wykopany z łóżka.

\- Ty skur... - zaczął, plując krwią z rozciętej wargi, gdy zamarł, zmrożony przenikliwym strachem.

Z ciemnych czeluści pod łóżkiem wpatrywała się w niego twarz, wykrzywiona w złowieszczym grymasie. Jej wargi powoli uniosły się, odsłaniając rząd równych zębów, gdy Levi zaczął wrzeszczeć wniebogłosy i odruchowo zrzucił Erena na podłogę.

\- CO TO KURWA JEST!? – ryknął Jaeger, uciekając na czworaka i ciągnąc za sobą Ackermana. Twarz poruszyła się gwałtownie i spod łóżka powoli wyłoniła się zgarbiona postać. Jej wychudzone ciało wygięło się pod nienaturalnym kątem, a oni nie potrafili przestać krzyczeć z przerażenia.

\- Ło matko, a co tu się dzieje? – wesoły głos Svena rozległ się w pokoju, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Rudobrody rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i cały rozpromienił się na widok wychudzonej, upiornej kobiety. – BABUSZKA! Myśleliśmy z mame, że nie żyjesz!

Eren i Levi jednocześnie zamilkli, patrząc na nich z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ej, ej chłopaki! Nic się nie dzieje! Babuszka czasem sobie tu śpi, bo na podłodze jej tak biodro nie wypada.

Rozradowany Sven zgarnął kobietę na plecy i razem opuścili sypialnię, zostawiając ich samych w kompletnym szoku. Ackerman dopiero po chwili zauważył, że siedział Jaegerowi na kolanach, zaciskając kurczowo dłonie na jego ramionach. Choć normalnie czułby obrzydzenie, w tej chwili był zbyt przerażony by rozsądnie myśleć. Nie obchodziło go nic poza tym, żeby ten koszmar już się skończył. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, Eren odezwał się cicho:

\- Możesz mnie puścić?

\- Nie ma kurwa takiej opcji.


	5. Puchate niedźwiedzie i uprzejmy jegomość

Świt.

W Utopii kojarzy się z mieszanką brudu przy drogach, rozpływającym mrokiem i rzężeniem starych odśnieżarek, wjeżdżających na ulicę. Maszyny pracują na pełnych obrotach, charcząc i wypluwając zwały zbrązowiałego śniegu. Przypominają Levi'owi parujące kopce gówna, podane na porcelanowych talerzykach.

Brak okna w pokoju uratował go przed blaskiem poranka; obudził go za to zatęchły swąd pleśni na ścianie. Mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze wczoraj zielonkawe plamy były o wiele mniejsze i nie sięgały do poczerniałego oka lodowej księżniczki zdobiącej tapetę. W półmroku pokoju wyglądała ona jak połączenie zniewieściałego Smitha i przeklętej babuszki Svena.

Powoli podniósł się z miejsca i usiadł, próbując rozprostować kości. Nie starał się być cicho - żadna siła we wszechświecie nie byłaby w stanie obudzić chrapiącego tuż obok Jaegera. Przekonał się o tym już wiele razy, gdy sam zaczął wrzeszczeć w środku nocy wybudzony z najgorszego koszmaru. Spodnie typu dzwony, powracające do modowych łask od dawna spędzały mu sen z powiek.

Ostrożnie ominął olbrzymi kloc, owinięty kołdrą po czubek głowy i zsunął się na podłogę. Jaeger wyglądał jak wielki skręt, a jego wystająca czupryna tylko czekała, żeby ją przypalić. Nie zdołał jednak przyjrzeć się bliżej swojemu pomysłowi. Levi ledwie dotknął stopami podłoża, gdy coś gwałtownie chwyciło go za kostkę i pogroziło palcem. Obecność babuszki pod ich łóżkiem przestała go już zaskakiwać. Ze zrezygnowaniem zerknął w dół, dostrzegając pomarszczoną rękę podsuwającą mu puchate kapcie.

\- Dzięki.

Babuszka w odpowiedzi uniosła w górę kciuk, a jej dłoń z powrotem wpełzła do swojej czeluści.

Przez cały poranek zastanawiał się, kiedy życie stało się tak popieprzoną porażką. Dopiero widok Jaegera przy śniadaniu zmienił tor jego rozmyślań. Levi zaczął rozważać brutalne morderstwo, gdy przy akompaniamencie głośnego mlaskania, poczuł jak kawałek przeżutej bułki ląduje mu na dłoni.

\- Mógłbyś zamknąć gębę, jak żresz?

Odpowiedział mu tylko szeroki uśmiech, okraszony plamką masła tuż pod nosem. Ackerman od dawna miał ochotę przyłożyć mu w wyszczerzony ryj, lecz tym razem czuł, że na chęciach się nie skończy. Chcąc uniknąć rozlewu krwi, wyszedł przed dom otulając się potężnym futrem.

Wrócił po niecałych pięciu minutach, gdy wrona siedząca na dachu narobiła mu na głowę.

Na szczęście popołudnie okazało się dla Levi'a bardziej łaskawe. Choć ich pobyt u Svena trwał już od kilku dni, w dalszym ciągu nie potrafili znaleźć inspiracji do wspólnej kolekcji. Za każdym razem ich rozmowy kończyły się mordobiciem, dlatego przechadzali się ulicami miasta podglądając tutejszą ludność i ograniczali kontakty ze sobą do minimum.

Ackerman nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak mieszkańcy Utopii radzili sobie z wyrzutami sumienia, przywdziewając ubrania modne w zeszłym sezonie. Niektórzy z nich przekraczali ludzkie pojęcie cofając się o kilka lat wstecz. Prawie zszedł na zawał, gdy dostrzegł kurtkę z własnej kolekcji, a napotkana kobieta bez ogródek przyznała się, że kupiła ją w lumpeksie. Sam Jaeger był tym zniesmaczony i musiał odciągnąć go na bok, by mógł w spokoju ochłonąć.

\- No już - mruknął Eren, podając mu butelkę wody. - Możemy iść na szlak. Tam nie ma ludzi, a może coś wymyślimy.

\- Spieprzaj - odburknął, lecz chwycił napój i pochłonął go w całości. - To nie twoje ubrania kupiła na kilogramy. Ta kurtka jest warta więcej niż jej pierworodny, cymbale.

Jaeger przechylił głowę, patrząc na niego z politowaniem i oparł się o ścianę, milcząc. Już dawno nauczył się, żeby nie drażnić go w tym stanie.

\- Chodź na ten pieprzony szlak - dodał Ackerman, powarkując przez zęby, gdy wyminął ich mężczyzna w dziurawym płaszczu z jego zeszłorocznej kolekcji. - Byle z dala od nich.

Utopia była miastem położonym na wzgórzu, otoczonym gęstymi, świerkowymi lasami. Znana z gorących źródeł, przepysznych mięsnych potraw i najwyższego wskaźnika przestępstw w całym Paradis, była rajem dla strudzonych morderców, szukających ukojenia. Na szczęście, nie mieli wtedy jeszcze o tym pojęcia.

\- Smith nie da nam spokoju, dopóki czegoś nie wymyślimy - odezwał się cicho Jaeger, gdy jakiś czas później spacerowali na szlaku.

\- Myślisz, że nie wiem? Przypominam sobie za każdym razem, jak widzę twój parszywy ryj.

\- No ale co możemy tu zrobić? Przecież to cholerna  _Utopia._  Następne futra?

Ackerman skrzywił się na dźwięk tego słowa.

\- Ogól nogi to zrobisz całą kolekcję. Kłujesz mnie nimi w nocy, Jaeger. Lepiej zrób coś z tymi krzakami.

\- To przestań się o mnie ocierać.

Levi przystanął, mrużąc wściekle oczy.

\- Nie ocieram się. W życiu bym cię nie dotknął.

\- Wiem, co czuję - uparł się Eren, omijając powaloną gałąź. Nawet nie dostrzegli, gdy oznaczenia szlaku przestały pojawiać się na drzewach.

\- Może ci odpierdala. Mamusia cię nie przytulała, jak byłeś mały, Jaeger?

\- Ciebie chyba przytulała za bardzo. A może tatu...

TRZASK.

Gwałtowny szczęk metalu i wrzask Erena rozniósł się po okolicy. Levi wzdrygnął się, rozglądając wokół, lecz nie dostrzegł niczego, co spowodowałoby jego dziwną reakcję.

\- Pojebało cię? Prawie dostałem zawa... - Ackerman urwał, a jego brwi powędrowały wysoko w górę, gdy dostrzegł co tak naprawdę się stało.

Na nodze Erena tkwiła zatrzaśnięta pułapka na niedźwiedzie, a ciemne, bordowe plamy przesiąkały leniwie przez materiał spodni. Levi niemal poczuł jak śniadanie podchodzi mu do gardła. Nie znosił widoku krwi i ludzkich wnętrzności, a gdy miał z nimi do czynienia, od razu robiło mu się słabo.

\- Chcesz coś jeszcze dodać? - wysyczał Eren, zagryzając wargę. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że nie chciał okazywać przed nim bólu.

\- Jesteś pokraką, Jaeger. Matka cię nie nauczyła chodzić? - wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, podchodząc do niego. Olbrzymie żelastwo mocno wbiło się w ciało, a ciepła krew sączyła, roztapiając śnieg wokół. Był pewien, że jeszcze moment i zwróci całą zawartość żołądka, lecz rana wyglądała na poważną. Musiał działać szybko, jeśli nie chciał zostać w lesie sam na sam z nieprzytomnym cielskiem tego kretyna.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał, gdy Levi zbliżył się do niego, klękając w śniegu. - Lepiej idź po kogoś. Taki kurdupel jak ty sobie z tym nie poradzi.

\- Jeszcze słowo i cię tu zostawię. Po prostu zamknij ryj.

Nie sądził, że jego słowa zadziałają. Jaeger najwyraźniej zbyt cierpiał, by się z nim kłócić i zamilkł, obserwując jego ruchy. Levi zakasał rękawy olbrzymiego futra i chwycił pułapkę z obu stron, starając się nie patrzeć na nogę. Zapach krwi drażnił go w nozdrza, lecz zdusił w sobie obrzydzenie i powoli rozwarł metal, napinając przy tym wszystkie mięśnie.

\- To nienormalne - szepnął Eren, gdy uwolniony z potrzasku upadł w śniegu. - Przecież jesteś taki...taki... No, nie wiedziałem, że masz tyle siły.

\- Nie? - mruknął Levi pod nosem, wyciągając z kieszeni ręcznie wyszywaną chustkę z napisem  _„Syneczek mamusi"_ , po czym zwinnie obwiązał ranę. - Twoje zęby same się nie wybiły, Jaeger. Już zapomniałeś?

Eren przewrócił oczami, wzdychając cicho.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Daruj. Smith by mnie zabił, gdybym cię tu zostawił. Albo powiedział, że zrobiłem to specjalnie... A teraz rusz dupę i wstawaj. To nie wygląda dobrze, a jak mi zemdlejesz, zostawiam cię na pastwę pieprzonych niedźwiedzi.

Sporo czasu zajęło mu postawienie Jaegra na nogi; jego niestabilna sylwetka chwiała się i przewracała, dlatego gdy ruszyli dalej, szedł zawieszony na ramieniu Levi'a sapiąc mu prosto do ucha.

\- Możesz być ciszej? - mruknął w końcu, prawie nie zwracając już uwagi na Erena. Powoli zaczynało do niego docierać, że nigdzie wokół nie widać było oznaczeń szlaku. Mógłby przysiąc, że jedna z przebiegających wiewiórek zerknęła na nich z politowaniem i pokazała im środkowy palec.

Nie było lepszego końca dnia, niż zgubienie się w ciemnym lesie, z rannym Jaegerem marudzącym u boku.

***

\- Zaraz będzie ciemno.

\- Zamknij się!

Levi był zły. Zły i głodny, co było najgorszym z możliwych połączeń. Czuł się dokładnie jak wtedy, gdy przyszło mu do głowy, by zrobić sobie oczyszczającą dietę. Z tą różnicą, że wtedy nie było mu zimno, nie musiał wlec ze sobą wielkiego, ledwo chodzącego kloca i nie wisiała nad nim groźba pożarcia przez nocne, leśne stworzenia.

Od ponad godziny snuli się po lesie. Jaeger coraz mocniej opierał na nim ciężar swojego ciała i wyraźnie tracił przytomność. Levi obiecał sobie, że kiedy do tego dojdzie, zostawi go w samotnym krzaku i pójdzie sprowadzić pomoc, licząc, że w międzyczasie nie znajdzie go jakiś niedźwiedź.

W tym samym momencie na horyzoncie zapłonęła nadzieja. Sylwetka mężczyzny między drzewami, poruszająca się w górę i w dół jednostajnym rytmem. Sven opowiadał im o leśniczych, którzy często zapuszczali się w gąszcz, by sadzić młode drzewa. Człowiek dzierżący w dłoni łopatę i kopiący dół musiał być jednym z nich.

\- Ej, panie!

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się i rozejrzał wokół. Na ich widok sięgnął dłonią do płaszcza, lecz zaraz znieruchomiał.

\- Czego chcecie? - szepnął. Jego ton był lodowaty i Levi po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się niepewnie. Otoczony dziwną aurą, wpatrywał się w nich, prześlizgując bezwstydnie wzrokiem po ich sylwetkach.

\- Wiesz, jak wrócić na szlak? Ten kretyn wlazł w pułapkę i zaraz mi zejdzie - w tym momencie, jak na zawołanie, Eren kompletnie stracił przytomność, osuwając się po jego ramieniu. - Widzisz? Nie chcę przeszkadzać w pracy. Dobrze, że komuś jeszcze się chce sadzić drzewa. Te skurwiele ciągle je wycinają.

\- Drzewa? - przez ułamek sekundy mężczyzna wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, zerkając na olbrzymi wór za jego plecami, lecz zaraz zrobił krok w ich stronę, uśmiechając się pogodnie. - Musicie wrócić się ścieżką do rozwidlenia i odbić na prawo. Potem cały czas prosto i wrócicie na szlak.

\- Dzięki, dobry człowieku. No już klocu, wynosimy się.

Levi zwinnie wciągnął Erena na plecy i ruszył z powrotem w stronę ścieżki. Nie wiedział, czy opatrunek Jaegera już całkiem przesiąkł, lecz wydawało mu się, że smród krwi w tym miejscu, był nieco bardziej intensywny.

\- Ej! Tak w ogóle macie fajne futra! Zawsze wolałem skórę, ale te są naprawdę świetne!

Mężczyzna krzyknął za nimi, gdy zaczęli już znikać między drzewami. Ackerman podziękował mu uprzejmie i odruchowo przyspieszył kroku. Zaczął czuć się dziwnie w towarzystwie mężczyzny. Wydawał się całkiem miły, lecz było w nim coś, co kazało Levi'owi jak najszybciej się stamtąd wynieść.

Gdy tylko ich kroki w oddali ucichły, nieznajomy uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i wrócił do kopania głębokiego dołu, podśpiewując pod nosem  _Goodbye Horses._ Raz po raz z czułością zerkał przy tym na olbrzymi wór, przez który zaczęły przebijać się bordowe plamy.

***

\- No już! Raz, dwa kochaniutki! To tylko szwy!

Eren zaprzeczył, kręcąc energicznie głową. Babuszka i matka Svena od kilkunastu minut snuły się nad Jaegerem, próbując swoich znachorskich sztuczek. Do najbliższego szpitala było zbyt daleko i jednogłośnie stwierdziły, że same go opatrzą. Ackerman już dawno tak dobrze się nie bawił.

\- No, złotko, chyba się nie boisz? - rzucił Levi, opierając się o framugę drzwi i sącząc kakao. Kąpiel i wygodne ubranie od razu poprawiły mu humor, a cierpienia Jaegera były tylko wisienką na torcie.

\- Zamknij się! To w ogóle jest sterylne!? - zawył, gdy matka Svena zbliżyła się do niego z chirurgiczną igłą. - Nie chcę, żeby mi potem obcięli nog... Czemu łazisz w szpilkach? - Eren zamarł i zmierzył Levi'a wzrokiem od góry do dołu, nagle zapominając o obecności swoich katów.

\- Bo mogę - rzucił niedbale w odpowiedzi, mieszając słomką kakao. - Przypominają mi, że ty ich prędko nie założysz i jestem od ciebie lepszy.

\- Po co miałbym nosić szpil...blerghfurgh...

Gdy tylko Jaeger otworzył usta, babuszka od razu pochyliła się nad nim i wlała w niego całą zawartość parującego kubka. Gdy skończyła, Eren otarł z obrzydzeniem twarz; pokój cuchnął teraz ziołami i spirytusem, co dla Levi'a i tak było lepsze niż swąd pleśni.

\- W końcu poszłyście po rozum do głowy i dałyście mu cyjanku? - rzucił Levi, przechodząc przez pokój. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, jak Jaeger obserwował go spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- Opium - zarechotała babuszka, zacierając ręce.

W tym momencie wydawało mu się zabawne, gdy Eren poddał się ich zabiegom, a jego wzrok nieskalany myślą wędrował po całym pomieszczeniu. Trochę mniej było mu do śmiechu, gdy nieco później leżał z nim w łóżku, starając się zasnąć, a działanie narkotyków w dalszym ciągu się utrzymywało.

\- Levi.

Nie odpowiedział. Jaeger co chwila wołał go po imieniu, pieprząc od rzeczy.

\- Czuję truskawki.

Ackerman poczuł ruch za swoimi plecami, lecz również go zignorował.

\- Levi.

\- To żel pod prysznic, kretynie. Ja się myję w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. ŚPIJ.

Przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że jego słowa załatwiły sprawę. Wzdrygnął się jednak gwałtownie, gdy poczuł muśnięcie nosem tuż za swoim uchem, a Eren zaciągnął się głośno jego zapachem.

\- Pachniesz jak truskawka.

\- Ty zaraz będziesz pachniał jak trup, jak się nie odsuniesz - warknął pod nosem, przysuwając się bliżej ściany.

Jaeger puścił jego groźbę mimo uszu i objął go ciasno, w ułamku sekundy zasypiając z głową na jego torsie. Przez chwilę Ackerman leżał nieruchomo, kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi, lecz zaraz potem przyszedł mu do głowy iście szatański plan.

Eren na długo miał zapamiętać ich pobyt w Utopii. 


	6. Kosmiczny kolega i konar, który nie zapłonął

Istniało mnóstwo rzeczy, którymi Levi gardził bardziej niż innymi. W końcu ludzie z tak elitarnym gustem musieli umieć odróżnić chłam od nieoszlifowanej perły. Trzy były jednak wyjątkowe - apogeum obrzydzenia, przyprawiające o wściekły ślinotok i palpitacje serca. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało.

Pierwszą z nich były spodnie z szerokimi nogawkami. Te fruwające we wszystkie strony kawałki szmat od lat spędzały mu sen z powiek. Jako trendseter i najlepszy projektant miał władzę nad tym, co wchodziło do modowych łask, lecz co kilka lat znajdował się śmiałek, próbujący przepchnąć swoją kolekcję syfu w stylu lat siedemdziesiątych.

Ackerman zamieniał się wtedy w prawdziwego żołnierza broniącego ludzkości przed obciachem. Bez skrupułów niszczył młodych projektantów, którzy po spotkaniu z nim, nie mieli już szans by kiedykolwiek zaistnieć w modowym świecie. Był jak klątwa, przed którą drżeli nawet najdzielniejsi, a stare babki straszyły nim dzieci, gdy te nie chciały zjeść obiadu.

No właśnie - dzieci.

Druga pozycja na jego liście obrzydliwości, choć wcale nie mniej paskudna. Małe, rozwrzeszczane potwory, które ryczą wniebogłosy, czerwieniąc się jak dojrzały pomidor. Ich wyłupiaste oczy niemal wypadają z orbit, a rozwarte paszcze wypluwają hektolitry śliny, której pojedyncze kropelki zahaczają o ostatnie mleczaki, wiszące na dziąsłach niczym wątłe sopelki przy odwilży. Są jak demony z dawnych rycin, które swym paskudnym wizerunkiem miały zmusić plebs do oddawania czci boginiom murów. Tyle że ryciny były PRZYDATNE jako środek do zastraszania... Dzieci po prostu są. Bezużyteczne i obrzydliwie niehigieniczne.

A skoro o paskudach mowa...

Levi długo rozmyślał, co umieścić na najwyższym miejscu podium wzgardzonych rzeczy. Odpowiedź zawsze tkwiła gdzieś w jego głowie, lecz dopiero kilka dni na wygnaniu uświadomiły mu, że istniała tylko jedna rzecz mogąca konkurować z innymi obrzydliwościami.

Jaeger.

Wielka kupa mięsa, chrapiąca w tej chwili nieświadomie przy jego boku. Wymęczony zabiegami babuszki i matki Svena, rozłożył się, zajmując niemal całe łóżko, śpiąc z rozchylonymi wargami. Od czasu do czasu marszczył brwi i mamrotał coś pod nosem, a cienka strużka śliny spływała kącikiem ust. Levi przez cały czas go obserwował - w końcu trzeba było znać najsłabsze strony wroga.

Jego wcześniejsze zapędy, by spać bliżej Ackermana, sprawiły, że ten nagle zapragnął zemsty. Owszem, tkwili w jednym łóżku, a Jaeger był zawsze ciepły, szczególnie podczas najmroźniejszych nocy, ale do cholery, tak nie mogło być. Byli zażartymi i odwiecznymi wrogami - żadne rozejmy nie wchodziły w grę.

Gdy Eren mruknął cicho i przywarł z powrotem do jego boku, Levi wzdrygnął się. Kretyn sam prosił, by wprowadził w życie swój diabelski plan.

***

Nikły odgłos budzika z pokoju Svena dał Levi'owi do zrozumienia, że na zewnątrz świat budził się do życia. Od kilku godzin nie mógł zmrużyć oka, starając się ułożyć w jak najmniej niekomfortowej pozycji - łokieć Erena wciąż wbijał mu się w żebra, lecz nie śmiał się do niego zbliżyć. Za chwilę jego zdolności aktorskie miały przejść swoją największą próbę i nic nie miało prawa pójść źle.

Zamarł, gdy Jaeger poruszył się niespokojnie, rozchylając nieprzytomnie powieki. W mroku pokoju pozbawionego okien ledwo dostrzegał zaspany wyraz jego twarzy. Nadszedł czas, by nieco go zmienić. Levi powoli osunął się na poduszce i zbliżył wargi do jego ucha, celowo owiewając je ciepłym oddechem.

\- Dzień dobry.

Eren, który właśnie próbował potężnie ziewnąć, zakrztusił się gwałtownie. Obrócił się w miejscu i spojrzał na niego z czystym przerażeniem w oczach, gdy Ackerman kontynuował, starając panować nad wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dobrze spałeś? Trochę cię zmęczyłem,  _mon petit soleil_ \- mruknął cicho, unosząc wzrok by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jaeger gapił się na niego z miną kota srającego za murem, nie mogąc wykrztusić nawet słowa.

Wybornie.

\- Coś się stało? - szepnął łagodnie Levi, krzywiąc się wewnętrznie na ton swojego głosu. - Boli cię? Mówiłem, żebyś w nocy uważał na nogę.

Nie odwracając wzroku od zszokowanej twarzy Jaegera, wślizgnął się dłonią pod kołdrę, gdzie obaj spoczywali kompletnie nadzy. Pozbawienie go ubrań tak, by nie kaleczyć swoich oczu było prawdziwym wyzwaniem, lecz w końcu się udało. Teraz wystarczyło wcisnąć przygłupowi, że spędzili razem noc i patrzeć na jego udrękę.

Delikatnie musnął palcami opatrunek na nodze i przeniósł się opuszkami na ciepłą skórę, sunąc nimi aż do uda. Dopiero wtedy Eren odezwał się cicho, z tonem pełnym szoku i niedowierzania.

\- Co robisz?

Najlepsze przedstawienie swojego życia.

\- Dbam o ciebie - mruknął, palcami wciąż pieszcząc jego udo. Po co właściwie to robił? Jaeger złapałby przynętę i bez tego. Był zbyt wielkim kretynem, by przejrzeć jego plan.

Przez chwilę milczał, a jego wzrok wciąż przyćmiony zmęczeniem i opium nie potrafił skupić się w jednym miejscu.

\- Spaliśmy ze sobą?

Bingo. Choć zajęło mu to trochę czasu, Levi był całkiem dumny z jego zakurzonej mózgownicy, która w końcu doszła do jakiegoś wniosku. Nie po to w nocy rozrzucał ich ubrania po całym pokoju i teraz odmrażał sobie dupę, kiedy Jaeger zabierał mu większość kołdry.

\- Mhm - mruknął w odpowiedzi, muskając wargami płatek jego ucha. Jego skóra pachniała ziołowymi maściami babuszki i choć zwykle były cuchnące, w połączeniu z zapachem Erena tworzyły całkiem przyjemną mieszankę.

Zbyt skupiony na wdrażaniu swojego podłego planu, nawet nie dostrzegł, gdy palcami zsunął się na wewnętrzną stronę uda, nieświadomie je pieszcząc. Dopiero gdy Eren zadrżał, zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robi.

Gdyby role były odwrócone i to on zrobiłby mu coś takiego, ta gnida już dawno zbierałaby z podłogi swoje zęby.

\- Mam przestać? - zapytał przymilnie, czując, że wybuch złości Jaegera zbliżał się nieubłaganie.

\- Nie.

 

_Że kurwa co?_

 

Levi zamarł, czując jakby Jaeger właśnie udusił go swoim paskudnym futrem. Jak to „nie"? „Nie" w tym wypadku nie było nawet odpowiedzią. Czyżby to obrzydliwe ścierwo próbowało teraz pobić go jego własną bronią? Ackerman uniósł wzrok. Olbrzymie, zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego wyczekująco i co najgorsze, kryły w sobie coś  _ciepłego._

W co on się właśnie wpakował?

\- Coś nie tak? - tym razem to głos Erena zabrzmiał tuż przy jego uchu. Nie był już pełen zaskoczenia, lecz imitował jego własny sprzed kilku chwil. Levi poczuł na swojej dłoni ciepłe palce, które pomogły jej przesunąć się wyżej po rozgrzanym udzie Jaegera, aż do....

_Święta Sino._

Jeszcze nigdy, w całym swoim życiu nie biegł z taką prędkością. Drzwi od łazienki trzasnęły za nim tak głośno, że cały dom zachybotał się niebezpiecznie, a w górach nieopodal runęła olbrzymia lawina. Gdy z pomieszczenia obok dochodziły wściekłe odgłosy przekleństw i agresywnego szorowania rąk, Eren usiadł w miejscu, przeciągając się z cwanym uśmiechem.

***

Reszta pobytu w Utopii upłynęła im we względnym spokoju. Levi w dalszym ciągu czuł się przytłoczony sromotną klęską swojego misternego planu i unikał Erena jak ognia. Nie mógł znieść podstępnych spojrzeń i bez przerwy wydawało mu się, że ta gnida z niego drwi.

Do Trostu wyruszyli o świcie, tym razem autobusem. Sven razem z matką i babuszką odprowadzili ich na przystanek, wpychając pełne torby przetworów w słoikach, nie przyjmując do wiadomości jakiejkolwiek odmowy. Ponadto Eren i babuszka przez długi czas żegnali się, wymieniając podejrzanymi pakunkami. Od czasu wypadku w lesie spędzali ze sobą niemal każdą wolną chwilę. Sven przyłapał ich nawet kiedyś w piwnicy, wymazanych krwią koźląt, szepczących staroeldiańskie inkantacje. Ich dziwna relacja była co najmniej niepokojąca.

Gdy wreszcie weszli do autobusu, Levi prawie zaczął tęsknić za pociągiem. Zapach kiszonej kapusty i ludzkiego potu wymieszany w blaszanym pudełku na kółkach, czyli wszystko to, co  _uwielbiał_  w publicznym transporcie, było na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wybornie.

Szybko zajął miejsce przy oknie, odgradzając się od świata dzisiejszą gazetą. Gdy Eren próbował zająć miejsce tuż obok, błyskawicznie zwinął ją w rulon i zdzielił go po głowie, posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Nawet się nie waż.

Jaeger wzruszył ramionami i zajął miejsce obok młodego, ciemnowłosego mężczyzny w czerwonej kurtce, której lata świetności były już dawno za nią. Szybko wciągnęli się w rozmowę i do Levi'a co chwilę docierały jej strzępki dotyczące kosmosu i obcych cywilizacji. Najwyraźniej trafił na kretyna podobnego do siebie.

Ackerman był tak zaabsorbowany podsłuchiwaniem ich, że nie dostrzegł małego, okrągłego dzieciaka, który zlany potem, padł zdyszany na miejsce tuż obok. Wzdrygnął się dopiero, gdy tłusta ręka niechcący się o niego otarła. Nie wiedział wtedy jeszcze, że koszmar właśnie się zaczynał.

Podróż była istną drogą przez mękę. Gdy tylko autobus wjechał na ulicę, chłopak wyciągnął z torby prowiant i zaczął pochłaniać go w zastraszającym tempie. Levi, starając się ignorować dźwięki mlaskania, wsłuchiwał się w słowa niejakiego Keitha, który opowiadał z zapałem Erenowi o pracy w Trostowskim centrum kosmicznym. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ich wesoły nastrój działał na niego jak zapalnik, szczególnie, gdy Jaeger zaczynał śmiać się z jego żartów.

\- Proszę pana... - cichy głos, poprzedzony donośnym beknięciem dotarł do jego uszu, gdy zmiął w dłoni gazetę, kolejny raz słysząc wybuch niekontrolowanego chichotu. Spojrzał pogardliwie z góry na dzieciaka - jego twarz przybrała barwę delikatnej zieleni i wyglądał jakby za chwilę miał zejść z tego świata.

\- Czego?

\- Ma pan woreczek? - tłuścioch spojrzał na niego błagalnie. - Chyba będę rzygał.

Nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, bo za chwilę cały autobus wypełnił się odgłosami zwracanych na podłogę chipsów.

Cudownie.

***

Trost przywitał ich deszczem i paskudnym wiatrem, porywającym z głów nawet najlepiej przyklejone tupeciki. Wydawało się, że Levi i Eren byli jedynymi osobami w tym przeklętym mieście, które nie miały przy sobie parasola. Nim dotarli do hotelu, byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki, a humor Ackermana po całym dniu atrakcji przypominał tykającą bombę.

Jakby jeszcze tego było mało, przejeżdżający obok samochód oblał Levi'a lepkim błotem prawie po czubek głowy. Kierowca odjechał, zaszczycając go tylko pogardliwym spojrzeniem w lusterku i uprzejmym gestem środkowego palca. W tym momencie naprawdę miał ochotę kogoś zamordować. Szczególnie wysokiego kretyna, który zerknął na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem i zaoferował mu chusteczkę.

Choć raz się do czegoś przydał.

\- To tu.

Eren wkroczył pewnie do środka od razu podchodząc do recepcji. Nie dostrzegł problemu, który napotkał Levi i dopiero, gdy ściskał już w dłoni klucze do pokoju zauważył nieobecność Ackermana. Przez chwilę rozglądał się wokół, gdy dotarł do niego strzęp rozmowy.

\- Proszę pana, tu nie wolno żebrać. Proszę opuścić teren hotelu.

\- Słuchaj no, pieprzona gnido. Pierwsze co zrobię, jak wrócę do domu to kupię ten pierdolony hotel i wyjebię cię na zbity py...

\- LEVI! - rzucił donośnie Eren, machając do niego z oddali. Kątem oka dostrzegał jak ochroniarz już sięgał po paralizator, lecz wołanie skutecznie odwróciło jego uwagę. - Mam klucze! Na co czekasz? Chodź! - Jaeger zbliżył się do nich i ignorując ociekające błoto, złapał go pod ramię i pociągnął w stronę schodów. Szli tak w milczeniu, dopóki nie umknęli wszystkim ciekawskim spojrzeniom.

\- Nie musisz mnie niańczyć - mruknął w końcu Ackerman, gdy drzwi od pokoju zamknęły się za nimi z cichym trzaskiem. Brutalnie wyrwał się z uścisku Erena i bez dodatkowych wyjaśnień schował w łazience.

Jaeger westchnął zrezygnowany. Levi od jakiegoś czasu wydawał się poirytowany o wiele bardziej niż zwykle. Nie znosił go z pełną wzajemnością, ale miał dość kłótni, dopóki musieli tkwić w swoim towarzystwie. Ociężale podniósł się z miejsca i przebrał w suche ubrania, znajdując w ich kłębowisku mały pakunek.

Prezent od babuszki.

Ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy rozerwał papier, odkrywając całe pokłady wzmocnionego przez nią zioła. Poczuł jakby nagle otworzyły się przednim bramy niebieskie, a cała horda przystojnych aniołów przeniosła go przez nie na swoich barkach. Już wiedział, jak zakończy się ten wieczór.

Gdy jakąś godzinę później, Levi wyszedł z łazienki, wciąż czuł jak w żyłach buzuje mu gniew. Jeszcze nigdy, nikt nie ośmielił się tak go poniżyć. Nazywanie go bezdomnym żebrakiem nie było nawet ciosem poniżej pasa. Było jak poćwiartowanie go na kawałki i naplucie na resztki zwłok.

Przystanął w progu, otumaniony specyficznym zapachem. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł Jaegera, który wpatrywał się w niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Jego wzrok powoli powędrował po nagim torsie, wciąż ociekającym wodą, aż do bioder przepasanych ręcznikiem.

\- Znowu coś bierzesz od tej wariatki? - rzucił niedbale Levi, udając, że nie dostrzegł jego spojrzenia. Powoli zbliżył się do okna, otwierając je na oścież. W pokoju było zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco. A może to tylko on?

\- Tylko próbuję - odparł, powoli przeciągając sylaby. - Chcesz? To ci dobrze zrobi. Cały czas się wkurwiasz.

Ackerman zignorował jego słowa i zaczął przekopywać się przez walizkę w poszukiwaniu ubrań. Gdy znalazł to, czego potrzebował, suwak jednej z nich rozciął mu palec na całkiem sporą głębokość. Syknął wściekle, klnąc pod nosem. Gdy uniósł wzrok, Jaeger wystawiał już dłoń w jego kierunku, oferując skręta. Brakowało mu tylko aureoli, by wyglądać jak cholerny mesjasz.

\- Pieprzyć to. Dawaj.


End file.
